Welcoming a Dream
by Demon-Inu
Summary: A new girl with unusual powers arrives at titans tower one stormy night. The then things get bad. Trigon's back. And he Wants his revenge.Read to find out more. Will be continued.Please read!I swear my story will better! Reveiw! Pairings : ReaRob BBOC CyB
1. chapter 1

**Hello nice kind people! This is my newest fanfic…sorry it took so long but I was kinda grounded…XD. So anyway…read my story and review! This one is most definitely gonna be continued because I already have four chapters typed!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Teen Titans…if I did, Raven and Robin would have been together from the very beginning, Terra would have died in a pit of lava along with Slade, Cyborg and Bumblebee would be hooked up by now, and my character, Dream, and our favorite green changeling Beastboy would love each other always. I do own many great jokes on how to get back at your evil language arts teacher though!**

**Welcoming a Dream**

**The titans sat in the lounge doing what one would usually do on a rainy Friday night. Whatever the hell they wanted. Robin flipped through the channels on the T.V, but to his disappointment, all he could find was commercials.**

**Beastboy was practicing his newfound talent, drawing, Cyborg was in the garage working on the T-car, Starfire was attempting to make chocolate chip cookies, and Raven was writing in a large leather-bound notebook.**

**All was generally quiet until there was a loud knock on the door.**

**At first no one paid any attention, but then the knock came again. Looking around, Beastboy saw that nobody had any intentions of answering it, stood up. " I'll get it." he muttered, then walked out into the foyer.**

**When he opened the door, Beastboy found a young teen girl with knee-length dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She also had a large black backpack slung over one shoulder and was completely soaked.**

" **Yes?" he asked kindly, stepping out onto the porch.**

" **Ummm, I was wondering if you have a place I can stay until this storm dies down. Oh yeah, m'names Dream." the girl said, blushing a little. A strand of hair fell across her face.**

**Beastboy reached out and tucked the strand behind Dreams ear.**

" **My names Beastboy. B or BB for short. C'mon and I'll see what Robin has to say…"**

**Dream hoisted her bag up higher onto her shoulder. " Thanks." she said smiling. Beastboy took her hand and lead her into the lounge.**

**Since everyone was doing their own thing, nobody noticed Dream at first.**

**Robin was still flipping through the channels, and Raven was scribbling away in her book. Beastboy tapped boy wonder on the shoulder. " Robin?"**

**Robin turned around an saw Dream. " Hey Beastboy. Who's your cute friend?". All of a sudden, an empty soda can turned purple and exploded.**

**Beastboy and Robins heads shot towards Raven. Sensing them looking at her, Raven dropped her pen and slammed her book shut. " What?" she asked in her monotone.**

" **Why'd you make that can explode?" Robin asked, laying a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.**

" **I don't know what your talking about."**

" **But-But! You made that can thingy explode!" Beastboy exclaimed.**

" **Oh yeah? Prove it." she challenged.**

" **Oh-Kay…" he said, gathering his facts. " To scare us, you made the can turn purple-"**

" **I made the can turn purple. Now how could I do that? My powers are black and white."**

**Beastboy pondered that for a moment. " Good point…" he looked around the room, but all he saw was Dream. _Only people here are Dream, Robin, Raven and me…I wonder…_**

**Beastboy turned to Dream. " Dream? You know anything about this?"**

**Dream tried to keep a straight face. " Who, me? Nooooo…." but then another can turned purple and floated into Dreams hands. " Heh-Heh…yeah…ummm, I kinda have powers…" Dream said blushing deeply. Raven smiled then placed two fingers lightly on Dream's forehead, and Dream copied Raven. All of a sudden there was a dark-blue flash, then Raven and Dream parted.**

" **Good to see you again, Dream." Raven said softly.**

**Dream hugged Raven. " Nice to see you again, sis."**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope ya'll liked m'story! The end was a major cliff-hanger for my friends at school, though their the lucky ones , cuzz they've already read my chapters 1-3. If anyone reading this has read my other Teen Titans story, your probly wondering why I said in my disclaimer that Rea/Rob should have been together along time ago. Well, Im still a major BB/Rea Rob/Star fan, but for this story and some of my future ones, the pairings will be that way. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**So go and review! Remember, for all ya'll who feel the need to flame, Mr. Granola Barr says Screw you too!**

**Keep dreaming! The one and only,**

**---Jessie---**

** I want five reveiws before I update!**


	2. chapter 2

**Welcoming a Dream **

**Chapter two**

**" Wait a minute..." Robin said puzzled. " Did you just say sis?"**

**Dream nodded, her still wet hair bouncing. " Yup. Rea's older than me by a few months. I was born March 8 to a different mother, but i've lived with Raven all my life."**

**After all the confusement, Beastboy leaned over to Robin. " Can she stay?" he whispered eagerly.**

**Robin nodded. " She's Ravens sister. Of course she can." Robin held a hand out. " Welcome to the titans, Dream."**

**Dream beamed at Robin, Raven hugged her little sister, and Beastboy tilted Dreams chin up and kissed her quickly on the cheek.**

**Starfire then walked into the room wearing Robin's apron, holding a pan of black lumps which everyone guessed were cookies. Seeing Dream, Star dropped the tray and rushed to her side. " Oh hello! Please, what is your name? How old are you? Were did you come from how did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my bestest friend for ever and ever?" Starfire asked excitedly, jumping up and down.**

**Dream smiled weakly. " S'up, ummm, what's your name?"**

**" Starfire."**

**" Okay, S'up? M'names Dream. Im 15 and im from Azerath. I teleported and walked. My favorite colors are purple and black, and sure! I'll be glad to be your friend."**

**Robin put a hand on Beastboys shoulder. " You wanna take Dream to a spare room?"**

**Beastboy nodded eagerly, then took Dreams hand again. Leaning closer to her, Beastboy whispered into her ear, " C'mon, theres a empty room across from mine." then lead Dream out of the lounge.**

**" So..." Beastboy said outside of the empty room, " All you need to do is make a code for your room, and there's a bathroom in there so you can get a shower and everything. Tommorow we can got to the mall and get you stuff so you can decorate your room the way you like it." **

**Dream thought for a second. " Hmmm...I've got it!"**

**Beastboy looked puzzled. " Got what?"**

**" My password, silly!" then Dream punched in a few letters on the keypad. " Here, you can have it. My password's 'Nova05'."**

**" Ok, I can remember that. Mines world sarrow29."**

**When they walked into the dark room, Beastboy remembered that the room didnt have a bed. " Uhh, Dream? This room doesnt have a bed yet. If you want, you can bunk with me if you want. All I need to do is clean up alittle..."**

**Dream laughed. " Thanks, that'd be nice. Just give me about 30 minutes and i'll be out."**

**Beastboy nodded. " Ok, i'll see you in a bit..." then turned to walk out of the room. " Oh, yeah! You want me to get you something to eat?"**

**" Always. What'cha got?"**

**" Tofu, ham, turkey, cookies, candy, pizza, some really leathal looking shit that Star cooked...you name it!"**

**" I'll try tofu."**

**Beastboy looked shocked. " You'll try my tofu?"**

**" Yup."**

**" You know what Dream?" **

**" Whats that, Beastboy?"**

**" I like you."**

**" I like you too."**

**-**

**So all! Here's my chapter two...I hoped you liked it!**

**I know it isnt that interesting, but dont worry, I swear that my chapter three will be much more excitng! The chapter you have to worry about the most is chapter 4, because I even have to addmitt that It was extremely boring to write.**

**So as always, read+reveiw and remember, you flamers, Mr. Granola Barr say's screw ya'll!**

**Lot's of imagination and dark hopes,**

**-Jessie-**

**A special shout out to Kathy ( Rinoa-FF8) for encouraging me to continue this story**


End file.
